


Confounding Riddles

by oracle_of_space



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, amazing riddles, enjoyable fun stuff, maybe? - Freeform, such cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was  a lot of fun to write Happy Valentines Day Sis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confounding Riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfPortals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/gifts).



The day drifted by lazily with the sun shining through my offices' open window. It caressed my left cheek and chest shadowing the right side of my body. During this time of the year it may have been uncomfortable, the stream of sunlight, however a gentle breeze passed through Skyhold on the early spring day. I sighed while running my fingers through my hair and bunching it in my hand. I had read document after treaty about everything sweeping the country having business with the Inquisition. For several hours I had worked at the piles of growing paper work that demanded my attention. Now it was mid-afternoon and the pile was higher then it had been when I'd begun that mourning. I sat up from the paper I'd been reading leaning back against my chair stretching my arms out over my head, at that moment a bird flew threw the window and landed softly in front of me.

"Oh no...not more..." I moan out while detaching a small package. I flip open the package and find several small pieces of paper. Words are written on the paper but don't seem to mean anything. One piece however instructed Solve the Riddle. Smiling slightly at the distraction I began to construct the words into the riddle. After a time of debating what was correct, the riddle came together all at one.

Thou does bloom on the day of the cold and she then overlooks the world. 

Smiling fully at the riddle I pushed my chair away and decided to take a break while following the mysterious riddles instructions. I traveled down and out of the building. The streets were painted in dazzling sunlight and clamorous individuals going about their business. Eventually I made my way through the crowds to the upper gardens of Skyhold. Spotted along the trees and flowers I saw him standing by the edge overlooking the valley. Cullen stood with the light against his back, though his face was still visible, his face was relaxed and he held his arms behind him. I slowed my pace and stood out of his view as to observe him for the moment. The area around us remained quiet, tranquil and I smiled gently at him. That is until he spoke "While having you observe me is an entertainment of its own. Would you confront me my dear Eve?".

After he spoke he turned to look at me smiling amused. I felt myself turning red from his words. I stepped out into the open and approached him mildly nervous. "Hel..lo Cullen." I manged as a reply.

He chuckled and his smile grew transforming his face into something that resembled a gods beauty. When I was close enough he cupped my right cheek and then in the same movement tucked some stray hair behind my ear before dropping his arm to his side again. "Hello Evelyn, you solved my riddle I see". He said

"You didn't make the riddle very difficult Cullen." I say matter of factly.

"Well if I had my darling you wouldn't have found out where to go." Cullen said.

If at all possible my face turned a brighter shade of red. "Ho-w-w could yo-u-u be sure?" I ask back at him stuttering the whole time embarrassed.

"I am a master of riddles Miss. Inquisitor. I would save you face in front of the others however my most difficult riddles are unsolvable. With all respect to you of course." He says smugly 

I laugh this time feeling a little more relaxed. "Oh really Mr. Rutherford? I lack the capability to solve you're riddles?" I say

Cullen smiling placed both of his hands on my face looking into my eyes then leaning down to my ear he says "Always dear Eve". 

He then looks into my eyes observing the emerald colored irises. Cullen pulls me the rest of the way to his lips. His hands move from my face to my lower back and neck. My own arms go around his shoulders. Cullen's lips were firm but gentle against mine and our kiss lifted my heart. As sudden as the kiss was there he pulled away but left his lips a breaths way from mine. "Evelyn...might we come to an agreement?". He murmured softly.

"And...what would that be?" I ask airily. 

Pulling back to look into my eyes again Cullen said "The riddle I have, you must try to solve it and give me the answer. Or clear the rest of your schedule today and spend it with me. Now that may sound like a great deal however, you'll be doing whatever I ask of you to do. Fair my love?".

"When I beat your riddle...I gain your title." I say smiling playfully at him.

Cullen smiles back and says "Fair enough Eve. You will be The Master of Riddles".

Pulling away from his arms completely I cross my arms across my chest and say "Well Cullen please do let me gain my title and enlighten me with your riddle".

Cullen lifted an eyebrow at me and crossed his own arms. "Overconfident are we? Very well as you wish my dear Eve I'd rather be able to spend what time the day has left together then squabbling about riddles as well. My riddle is 

A natural state, I'm sought by all.  
Go without me, and you shall fall.  
You do me when you spend,  
and use me when you eat to no end." He finished.

I stared at him blankly. What? What? What?! "Um...would you...repeat that?" I ask trying to hide my sudden nerves. Smiling Cullen repeats the riddle. So something natural....without falling...maybe. "...Gravity?" I say unsure. 

His smile widen and I knew I had guessed wrong before the words left his lips. "Close Eve however its Balance. I hope you're ready to clear your schedule I have our evening mapped out for us as we speak." He said grinning.

I sighed heavily dropping my arms to my sides. I smiled then and said "Name the time and place to meet you after I clear my agenda oh master of riddles."

\----Later in the Evening----

I leaned my head against Cullen's shoulder my legs bent with a book propped against them. Cullen shifted slightly to wrap an arm around my waist, he held a different book in his other hand. We rested like that on the bed for a while talking nonchalantly about each others books. I had been surprised when he asked to go to our room even nervous. Though Cullen asked to just read and enjoy each others company. I sighed happily. Cullen turned away from his book and said "Might I inquire the sigh dear Eve?" 

"Oh well...I was just...thinking about this and it made me happy." I say not quite sure what I was saying. 

Cullen smiled gently and whispered "My dear dear Eve. That's all I wanted". He then kissed me softly and lovingly caressing my cheek just like the light had earlier that day however....this was much more tender and affectionate.

"I love you Cullen" I whisper against his lips.

"I love you Evelyn" He whispered back.


End file.
